


Yellow

by Koyote19



Series: Visible Light [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Visible Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koyote19/pseuds/Koyote19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's something you don't see everyday."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is one of seven (planned) short humor fics based loosely around the visible light spectrum. They are in no particular order, and are not set at any particular time either pre-series or during the show. This one is Gen, though some of the others are Het.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Is that…?”

“It’s a dog.” There was an uncertain pause. “I think.”

“It doesn’t have a head.”

“Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious. Somehow, I hadn’t noticed that.”

Sam ignored the sarcasm dripping off his brother’s voice. “Huh. What kind of a dog doesn’t have a head?”

“One that can’t bite us,” Dean growled. “Otherwise, that fact doesn’t seem to be slowing it down much. Can we worry about identification later? Head or no head, it’s still moving way too damn fast, and I’m voting we kill it before it gets here.”

“Right.” Sam braced himself and raised the shotgun. To his left, Dean mirrored the motion. “Though without a head… it can’t be alive, can it? Are you sure a gun’s going to work?”

“You have a better idea?” Dean snarked, trying not to sound completely freaked out at the sight of a headless dog bounding through a field of yellow flowers in broad daylight. “But just in case, I would suggest not aiming for the face.”

“Gee…thanks. I never would have figured that out.” Sam resisted the temptation to glare at his brother, concentrating instead on picking his target. The headless hound was less than twenty feet away, and closing fast.

At ten feet, they both fired as one. Rock salt and iron buckshot splattered crimson blood and dark fur across the field of bright wildflowers lining the edge of the highway.

“Huh. Now it doesn’t have a torso either.”

“Hey Dean?” His brother’s voice dragged his attention away from the splattered remains of the dead…dog thing.

“Yeah?”

“The rest of the pack’s here.”

Dean looked back at the distant tree line, to see five more of the odd, dog-like creatures pacing on the verge. None of them had heads, but he still could hear what sounded like hounds baying and growling on the wind.

Backing quickly to where Sam was standing by the impala’s trunk, Dean eyed the pack as they started stalking down the hill towards the highway. A smaller shape tagged along in the rear, visible only when it jumped high enough to clear the yellow carpet of flowers.

“Oh…now that’s just wrong,” Dean sighed, and reached out to take the shotgun shells Sam held out.

“It’s kind of cute though. In that…headless…puppy kind of way….”

Dean turned his head to stare at his brother for a long minute. “College was really wasted on you, wasn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeth-Hounds are also know as Yell-Hounds or Wish-Hounds.


End file.
